<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting the record Straight by DSDUKE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411663">Setting the record Straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE'>DSDUKE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Connie could have dissapated White..and everyone knew it, Connie really dislike white, Forgiveness, Gen, Heartberry, Hopeful Ending, Mister - Freeform, No one is innocent, Redemption, Regret, Steven feel regretful as well, White regrets her actions, adult characters, but recognizes her efforts, he gets what whites going through, small hints of Connie and Steven actions for era 3, starting point to forgiveness for white, talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>White Diamond waited patiently for him to arrive, eyes closed sitting in her crossed legged position, the perfect symbol of tranquility.<br/>The sounds of her door sliding open alerted the tyrant turned pacifist, her eyes opened and she felt a bit more pressure on her gem. She gave a smile despite the pressure in her cut.</p><p>"Starlight, thank you for coming and Twilight, what a welcomed surprise."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran &amp; White Diamond, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe &amp; White Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting the record Straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>White Diamond waited patiently for him to arrive, eyes closed sitting in her crossed legged position, the perfect symbol of tranquility. Hiding the fact that she was completely and utterly nervous for this conversation as well as cracked with guilt over taking so long to have it, but the time has come. If they were to continue helping shape a brighter future for gems both on Homeworld and abroad, shed had to start at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of her door sliding open alerted the tyrant turned pacifist, her eyes opened and she felt a bit more pressure on her gem. She gave a smile despite the pressure in her cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starlight, thank you for coming and Twilight, what a welcomed surprise." She looked at them eye to eye, fighting that small wrinkle of pride, seeing their surprised faces at her newer human height. She had Yellow change her for this meeting, She didn't  want to feel as if she was condescending at all to him..Them now, during this talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't expect to be slightly looking up at them both, not physically anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"White." Twilight...Connie said evenly. Indifferent lips in a line, a deep stare in her black eyes, right hand in her lab coat pocket, left interlocked with Steven's, as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White knew better to think this woman feared her, now or ever. She wouldn't be surprised if the human woman already had a plan to crack her, if things ever went sour and the only thing that's keeping her from initiating it is in her left hand. She bit back a sigh, she did deserve her ire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, White." Steven, her starlight, spoke in his gentle way. A presence of kindness and love,  even after everything he's been through. Though he now held a weight of strength and command as well, with zero fear towards White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White would never stop adoring him and how he always seems to change more and more each time, same with Connie as well. Even if she knew they didn't feel the same about her. That's not her choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yellow said you wanted to speak with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes.. Please?" White offered them a pillow for them to sit on in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave you to it." Connie started as she released his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait Connie.I would like you to stay, I...I owe you this conversation as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie looked towards the matriarch for a moment, before nodding asking a seat besides Steven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White felt the nerves she didn't possess rattle like little jumping beans. In front of her was the victim and witness of her most haunting act...The removal of Steven's gem. She could dissipate  at any moment from the anxiety alone. The concerned looks on her two guests didn't  help either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"White...Is everything ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Steven a reassuring grin at the worrying tone..She didn't deserve such attention not from these two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes." She stuttered as she looked downward toward her white knuckles and trimmed nails. Her face glowing pink in embarrassment. "No...It's not." She shook her head. "Steven...Connie…"  she inhaled deeply into her non-existent lungs, turning to them with pleading eyes. " I'm sorry for what I've done to you two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven's face held a bit of confusion at what she was talking about. His mind going over recent visits and meetings with White and not finding anything out of the ordinary haughty annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven looked over at his Heartberry, the cold voice from her lips could make a room of Sapphires feel like a sauna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six...Years." Connie growled as she ball her fist to the side. "It took six years for you to apologize," her voice rose little by little, " and while that might mean nothing to a multi-eon being like yourself, that six years of holding these feeling of rage and sadness." Her eyes were moist as her voice reached a roar. Of recurring nightmares! Each playing a what if scenario of him dying BY YOUR HAND only to wake up and play nice with </span>
  <em>
    <span>You! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The one who got closet of taking him away from me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Connie!" Steven called looking up at her and grabbing her hand. She was poised to attack, with her dead cold glare and waist level hands held like blades. He knew the R&amp;D member enough to know that she would attack with precision and brutality and possibly regret it after it was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister.." She looked at him receiving a shake of his head as a response. She breathed deeply and rested back to her seat, her back facing White. "I'm not apologizing. I don't regret what I was planning to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Con-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't expect you to." White sincerity was evident. "Your hate is founded, Connie. I will take it...If it allows me to have some communication with you."  All she got was a slight glance and sneer from the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head as he looked towards White. "This is quite the heavy subject, White." He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize...but It needs to be addressed."  White offered. " It ...has plagued me. Vision of my past actions..Most predominantly that event. Usually when I fall into stasis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been sleeping and having nightmares." Steven surmised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I supposed...Though the weight of my sin against you two is always present, regardless." White peered at the young adult, who gave her an even smirk. "Why aren't you mad at me, still?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven brows rose at the question. " Hmph…Maybe because my hands aren't exactly free of shards themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of our hands are clean." Connie added in a low tone, getting a surprised look from White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peace is relative and progress is the result of  trial and error." Steven offered to Connie, before turning to White.  "That being said.." Steven sighed "I don't have the mindset to be mad anymore… Not after I've tried to crush your gem after you gave me free control of your body" He turned away shame on his face "I took advantage of your good will and wield it as a weapon... and that was after I shattered and realigned Jasper." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jasper was a mistake." Connie and White spoke in tandem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One that I still live with." Steven retorted. "The same with my actions against you, White." Steven admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starlight. That...That was a result of what I did to you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Compounded with all you were going through." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still doesn't excuse what I did…." Steven argued with the two, before turning to White. "What we did to each other. " He exhaled given her and apologetic glance. "I never apologized to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't deserve it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd try to help me when I was corrupted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone did." White smiled glancing at Connie. "Some are immensely more effective than others."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie gave a slight nod at her praise-filled voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven gave Connie’s hand a quick squeeze of appreciation. Before turning back to White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't enter this conversation, looking for forgiveness. Just to tell 'clear the air'..I believe that's the term...Between us." White started seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded. "Fair enough. Please." Steven  proposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White lips pressed hard together as she gathered her thoughts. "I can't truly apologize enough for what I've done. Taking your gem from you, even in an attempt to bring back Pink, as pathetic of an excuse that is, was a horrendous wrongdoing." Her voice started breaking. "I nearly lost a chance to have a connection with you, Something I truly  treasure even as strained as it is."  She trembled as the density of her guilt hit her. " I am so sorry for hurting you two in such a way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't forget what you done." Connie breathed out. "Ever...I don't forgive you either." She continued coldly. "I was held against my will unable to do anything, while you plucked his life force out of him, literally; all because you didn't believe that he was who he always was." She turned forward glaring at the smaller diamond. "You nearly killed the most important person in my life, in front of me..While making me feel useless and powerless...You broke me,White and I truly hate you.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Connie." Steven looked shocked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed out her hand up.."Or at least I did…" She folded her arms looking indifferent  " You have changed from the gem you used to be. It's hard and unfair not to acknowledge that." Connie's eyes relaxed the slightest of measures. "I don't yet forgive, nor am I a fan of yours, but I don't hate you,White..I can't hate someone who's actually trying to change themselves and In the future,  who knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's more than I deserve from you, Twilight." White voiced in true gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded as she turned to Steven. Who looked towards the ceiling </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to say actually." Steven's honest voice caught them both off guard. " I've held so much rage, fear, vengeance against you, but I know I've never hated you, not truly." Steven looked down at White. "I'm never gonna forget what was done to me, but also can't forget what I attempted to do to you. The things I've done...The only thing I can do is. Start to forgive you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White was surprised at his statement. Her palm covering her mouth. "Steven…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen. It's like Connie said. You aren't the same gem. " Steven pointed at the matriarch. "You've given yourself fully to gems allowing them to talk about their own problem..Turning to their avatar so they can workout their problems. You give your support to Little Homeworld R&amp;D, from essence, to tools, to text and more." Steven rubbed the back of his head a feeling of modesty. "You're  essential to era 3, especially on the whole ambassador front...White, you have changed from before and  still a long way from what you can be. You're leagues better from what you were.." Steven laid a hand on her shoulder. "You earned a chance at forgiveness. Just keep doing what you doing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White couldn't speak, too afraid to destroy the gifts these two gave her. The simple fact that they didn't cut her out was more than what she thought, but to also be given a chance to earn their forgiveness. White could only nod as tears of relief and appreciation ran freely from her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>